Dialog Semu
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, AU. "… kau … anakku …" —onyx itu menatap emerald sang ibu dingin. Apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya, duhai bintang yang bersemu di langit malam? Sekuel Ketika Aku Rindu: Ibu. RnR?


Derap langkah kaki gadis itu menggema, terdengar nyaring di sepanjang jalanan gang kecil yang dilewati olehnya. Tubuh mungilnya kala itu berdiri melangkah gagah, seolah tak ada beban hidup yang dipikul olehnya. (Padahal semuanya bertentangan dengan penampilan datar dan tenang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu.)

Mata kelam miliknya menatap tajam para preman mesum yang sudah terkapar di hadapannya —mereka babak belur saat menghadapi gadis misterius berambut merah muda dan berponi tersebut. Ada seulas senyuman ―ralat, seringai kecil nan sinis yang terpatri di wajah ayunya. Tangan gadis remaja itu terkepal erat. Kosong. Ada selintas emosi dan amarah yang tersirat.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang … _Uchiha_. Oh ya, Luka maksudku."

Sedetik kemudian, bayangannya sudah tak nampak di gang kecil tersebut. Malam itu, hanya beberapa preman gang yang terkapar menjadi saksi. (Oh, beserta bulan dan gugusan bintang yang menaunginya.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle: **_**Dialog Semu  
**_**Rate: T  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
Disclaimer: **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, AU. "… kau … anakku …" —onyx itu menatap emerald sang ibu dingin. Apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya, duhai bintang yang bersemu di langit malam? __Sekuel Ketika Aku Rindu: Ibu. __RnR?_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**_

**.**

.

.

'_Tok tok tok'_

Luka mengetuk pintu rumah mahoni bergaya Eropa itu pelan, tak mau membisingkan siapa saja penghuni rumah yang tengah beristirahat. Gadis belia yang kini berambut pendek itu menunggu sejenak, menanti kedatangan orang yang akan berbaik hati membukakan pintu rumah mewah nan megah tersebut. (Ia tak pernah menyesal memangkas rambut merah muda bergelombangnya menjadi sebatas bahu.) Kian demi hari, ekspresi wajahnya tak kunjung berubah jua. Di mata teman-temannya Luka adalah gadis aneh ―oh, anti sosial.

Menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang kini tengah tergolek lemah di ranjang kamarnya, Luka bekerja sebagai pengantar _pizza_. Ia melakukan hal ini demi kesembuhan ayahnya, yang sebulan lalu belum sembuh dari kecelakaan kerja. Tangan dan kakinya patah. Oh, miris.

Seragamnya kemeja berwarna hitam, dengan lengan pendek dan celana _jeans _panjang. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah topi senada dengan kemeja. Telapak kaki mulusnya dialasi oleh sepatu murah berbahan kain berwarna hitam kemerahan hadiah sang ayah ―pada saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas.

_Onyx _kelamnya yang tertutup oleh juntaian poni itu kini mendongak. Luka mendapati sesosok gadis yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Mata _turquoise _yang menyorot tajam, rambut pirang yang menjuntai sebatas betis. Di sampingnya, berdiri tiga sosok bocah lelaki yang memiliki paras sama dengan sang gadis. Sang kelam kemudian memicing, alis merah mudanya terangkat sebelah.

"Mau apa kaudatang ke sini malam-malam?"

Gadis itu kemudian bergumam sinis. Namun Luka tetap diam mematung di hadapan gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya tersebut. Tangan kanannya memegangi sekardus _pizza_, yang kontan membuat salah seorang dari tiga bocah lelaki itu berseru antusias,

"_Nee-chan_! Dia pengantar _pizza _yang ditelepon Ibu waktu itu!"

'_Kau baru sadar? Idiot.' _(Luka membatin.)

Bocah itu kemudian merebut _pizza _itu dari tangan Luka, lalu bersama kedua lelaki lainnya melenggang masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan (untuk apa?) pada Luka. Sang gadis berambut pirang masih terheran menatap si rambut merah muda. Wajahnya tengah mengernyit, memerhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama.

"―kenapa kau sangat mirip ibuku?"

'_DEG'_

.

.

.

Entah dewi apa yang tengah berpihak padanya kini, Luka mendapati sosok berambut merah muda lainnya dari arah dapur. Gadis itu kontan tergelak, namun keterkejutannya itu tetap ia sembunyikan di balik kedok _stoic_ warisan ayahnya. _Emerald _wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung itu terbelalak, kemudian menghampiri Luka. Tak menghiraukan teguran si gadis pirang yang kini memasang raut wajah kesal dan melenggang mengikuti ketiga adiknya.

Oh, sesak. Gadis yang sepantaran dengannya itu memasang _nametag _bertuliskan _'Uchiha Luka_'. (Ah, Uchiha!)

"Kau …"

Ucapan sang nyonya Uzumaki itu tercekat. Sebening air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya, menggenang dan siap terjatuh kapanpun ia mau. Sosok yang telah lama menghantuinya selama ini, kini berada di hadapannya. Memasang raut kebingungan namun tak berekspresi dan kini tingginya sudah sepantaran. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan …

"Ada apa, Nyonya?"

Suara berintonasi datar itu kemudian terlantun. Berdenging di telinga Uzumaki Sakura. Tepat pada saat itu, sang air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ranum wanita berparas ayu tersebut. Raut wajahnya jelas terlihat menahan rasa sesal yang amat sangat. Luka hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan.

Oh, inilah anak perempuan yang dulu dibuangnya. Dicapnya sebagai anak haram. Perempuan berwajah anggun dan kalem ini adalah …

"Kau … berapa usiamu, Nak?"

"Lima belas."

Dada Sakura kembali dipenuhi rasa sesak. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan terasa diremas.

"Ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau ka―″

"Di gang sana aku nyaris dicumbu oleh preman bajingan, Nyonya. Dan aku bisa melawan mereka, berkat bela diri yang pernah Ayah ajarkan padaku."

Oh, Ayah katanya.

Kepala Sakura kian terasa dihantam oleh berton-ton batu. _Ayahku_, katanya (sekali lagi). Pria itu. Derai air mata mewakilkan seluruh perasaan menyesal dan bersalah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat iba pada buah hatinya ini. (Luka sangatsangatsangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Jadilah Sakura mudah menyadarinya.)

"Mengapa kau bekerj―″

"Ayahku sakit. Aku perlu biaya untuk menyembuhkannya."

Kembali Luka memotong pembicaraan ibu kandungnya. Wanita itu merosot, lalu bersimpuh dengan tubuh gemetar, terisak. Lantai _porselen _beralaskan karpet marun yang dipijaknya saat itu basah, terbanjiri oleh tetesan air mata derasnya. Luka hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini selain ―kebingungan. (Ayah pernah berkata padanya, _"Kau mengingatkan Ayah dengan Ibumu, Luka. Rambut kalian sama-sama merah muda. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih mewarisi wajah yang sama seperti Ayah." _―lalu mereka tertawa bersama.)

'_Dia Ibuku? Apakah benar?'_

.

.

.

"Luka …″

Tangan berkulit putih susu itu melingkar di betis Luka. Sakura tersedu di sana, menciumi punggung kaki putri pertamanya yang terbalut oleh sepatu kain berwarna hitam kemerahan. Bercak-bercak air mata tertampang di sana. Ya Tuhan, selama ini dirinya selalu bahagia namun anak kandung dan suaminya menderita? _'Ibu macam apa aku ini?'_

"… kau … anakku …″

Dan, _'DEG'_.

Jantung Luka seolah berhenti berdetak. Benar dugaannya. Kini ia kembali dilanda gundah gulana, tak mampu berucap sepatah kata. Lidahnya kelu seolah terjerat oleh seuntai benang ―benang merah, mungkin? Ikatan batin anak dan ibu itu kini kembali dipersatukan oleh tangan sang Maha Kuasa.

"Luka― maafkan aku!″

Oh, wanita yang dulu pernah melahirkannya ―lalu mencampakkannya itu meminta maaf. Sudikah ia memaafkan ibunya? Ayah sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang masa lalu kelam dan mencekam itu. Apakah ada dendam yang terselip di antara rasa rindu?

—_onyx_ itu menatap _emerald_ sang ibu dingin. Apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya, duhai bintang yang bersemu di langit malam?

.

.

.

'_GREB'_

Sakura mendongak. Wajahnya yang bercucur air mata itu menampakkan raut wajah keterkejutan yang amat besar. Mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga. Di puncak kepalanya, ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas tenang putrinya.

―oh, Luka memeluknya. (Ia mengira gadis itu akan menginjaknya, menamparnya, dan balik mencampakkannya.)

"Luka―″

"―sst. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu,"

Luka dapat merasakan bahu kanannya yang basah. Tangan pucatnya merengkuh erat punggung sang ibu. Wanita itu rapuh, bahkan postur tubuhnya nyaris lebih kecil darinya. Di balik perangai angkuhnya, gadis berwajah datar itu menyeringai tipis. Wajahnya kian persis dengan ayah kandungnya ―yang selama ini berbaik hati merawatnya, dari bayi hingga dirinya tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Kalau tak ada Sasuke, mungkin sekarang ia sudah hilang dari dunia fana.

"_Hiks _… Luka … kenapa dengan ayahmu?"

"Tangan dan kakinya patah, terjatuh dari lantai dua saat beliau membersihkan kaca gedung tempatnya bekerja."

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang anak. Isakannya kian mengeras. Hati kecilnya meronta rindu ingin bertemu pria berambut _raven _itu. Berapa lama dirinya mencampakkan pria yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya itu?

"Kautahu? Ayah menceritakan semuanya padaku,"

―lalu tubuh wanita itu bergetar. Kini ketakutan menyelubungi hatinya.

"Kau … pasti kau marah denganku, Lu―″

"Tidak."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Sakura terharu itu mendorong tubuhnya untuk melompat ke tubuh anaknya. Ia memeluk Luka sangat erat, penuh kerinduan. Telapak tangan hangatnya mengusap rambut pendek bergelombang milik Luka yang terasa sangat halus. Ia mencium wangi _citrus _yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Maaf, Luka. Sekali lagi maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mencampakkanmu dan ayahmu!" isaknya pilu di tengah keheningan malam. "―aku … andai saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, pasti aku―″

Jeda sejenak. Luka melepas paksa pelukan itu dan menatap tajam ibunya. _Onyx _itu benar-benar terlihat sangat _familiar _di mata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Dulu Ayah pernah berkata padaku kalau mendendam adalah perbuatan tercela yang dibenci _Kami-sama_."

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti, sepasang hawa berambut merah muda itu kembali berpelukan melepas rindu. Sang ibu terisak bahagia di bahu putrinya. (Dan untuk kesekian lama, akhirnya Luka kembali menyunggingkan senyuman suka cita ―walau sangat tipis. Air mata haru mengalir di pipinya yang tirus.)

"_Sampaikan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan pesan dariku untuk ayahmu, Luka―″_

"_Pesan apa itu?"_

"_Katakan padanya; Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun,"_

.

.

.

―**FIN―**

* * *

Sekuel dari fic sebelumnya, orz. Maaf kalau feelnya nggak ngena. Haha. *plak*

Btw, pesan moralnya dapet gak? ;w; *apa ini*

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
13/05/2012


End file.
